You're an Angel After All
by icko14
Summary: EPILOGUE UPLOADED! It's the ending * sobs *... But with a little twist! Onegai have a heart, review! Thanks! :)
1. Prologue

****

You're an Angel After All

****

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies! I don't own Slam Dunk… Dr. T does! Although I do 

own Sakuragi Keiko… so eat your heart out! Just kidding! Review please! J 

Prologue

__

The dark alley was quiet as it usually was. However there was something different about the quietness that surrounds the place. It was not the quiet quiet_, but it was deathly quiet. It was as if danger was waiting to pounce whoever is stupid enough to pass by the alley._

She was walking on the way home. Her twin brother doesn't want her to walk alone in this dark alley for it was known that gangsters frequent it. But what can she do?!? No one can walk her home because her brother is putting extra time for basketball practice. She doesn't have many friends because she stuck to her brother and his friends most of the time. 

She tucked her shoulder-length red hair behind her ear when suddenly a hard blow knocked her down and caused her to fall. Her instincts sprang up. She looked around her. Suddenly a hard blow was let out again and this time it hit her right in the stomach. She stumbled and this gave her attacker a time to grasp her arms from behind, threatening to break her arm if she moves.

Seizing the moment when no one attacked her because they were busy holding her back, she squinted her eyes and counted her attackers. One… Two… Only two… 

Her brother may be one of the toughest gangsters in their school with his friends but she's not the type to fight. However, when it is for self-defense, such as this time, she doesn't back down. After all, she's learnt a lot from her brother and his friends, what with all the time she spends with them.

She grasped the arms of her attacker who was holding her from behind and hit him backward. A moan escaped from her attacker because of the impact of the hit. She escaped his grasps, however the other one realized that she was about to escape and lunged at her and kicked her down. A shiny thing was raised in the air aiming for her. K'so… As if they're not contented already, they have a knife!?? _The knife was inching towards her skin and in a flash she rolled over but not fast enough. A large cut from her elbow to her hand began to bleed a little._ Hmmm…, _she checked the cut. _Good thing it's not that deep…_She said noticing that her skin was not that open and that only a small blood trickled from the wound. Losing her patience, she delivered blow after blow to her attackers not minding that their quantity doubled that of hers. After all, she's made of tougher stuff than them… It runs in the blood._

Just before her attackers passed out, a sound came out from one of them. "So the rumors are true. You're just like your brother. You don't give up on a fight," _a girl's voice said and after that, all was still_

Nani!?? They're girls?!??_Her attackers had passed out but before going she was curious to find out who the girls were. She inched closer towards them and what she saw shocked her. They were wearing the same uniform she was wearing… Shohoku High School's uniform. She was about ready to run when, heavy muscular hands from the dark grasped her again, as if her ordeal wasn't enough._

This time it was two guys who came to her. "Seems like our girls lost the bet, eh?!?" _a gruff voice which came from behind the red-headed girl. The other guy, on the other hand, went over to the two unconscious girls and picked out each one of them and carried them in his arms. He walked over to the redhead and touched her cut. He touched her cheek softly with callused hands and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. He smirked at her._

You've got beautiful blue eyes. And your long bluish black hair, it's so smooth… Too bad you're looks are wasted into a jerk like you, _she thought spitefully._

"Eh, boss?"_ the guy from behind her poked her in the back. _"What are we going to do with this girl? Are we going to beat her to death so she won't speak?"

__

"Nothing. We leave her behind. She isn't our business. These two are," _a smooth voice answered while indicating the two girls on his shoulders. _

The guy holding her back pushed her away with such force that she fell and was knocked down by the force. But before she passed out, she heard the gruff voice said, "But Mitsui-san…"

__

Mitsui…. 

****

Author's Notes:

Hello, minna-san! Well, here's my second fic. Please, onegai, review my work! I need you to review my work so I know if you guys are interested in reading this crazy fics of mine!

YUUKI: Hi, I hope you read this! I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for the review (you were the first one!). A review from the readers, such as yours, brings happiness to an unknown author like me! Don't worry, because of your review, I'll write more RuHanas! I just have to finish this Mitsui fic, okei!?? Hope you understand! 

MIT-MICHAN: Yo! I hope you enjoy this one! My goal is to write a fic for each character of the members of the Shohoku Basketball Club. I know that Dr. T would have wanted it that way since he made Slam Dunk pay attention to each character and not just the Tensai Basket-o Man (if you're wondering, I still luv that red monkey!)! 


	2. Beginning a New Game

****

Chapter 1: Beginning a New Game

__

Three weeks later…

"Sakuragi, pass! Pass! Pass!" Mitsui Hisashi shouted at the tall freshman with dashing red hair running behind him. Sakuragi passed the ball to Mitsui at the right time. Mitsui faked to the left to elude Super Rookie Rukawa Kaede then threw the ball from the outside. He scored three points for his team.

"Yosh! Mitsui-sempai!" Ayako shouted praising her senior. The brown-eyed girl with long curly brown hair to match was the team manager of the Shohoku Basketball Club. Her job was to mark the improvements made by the team members of the club. "All right, guys! Half time break!" 

Most of the team members, especially the benchwarmers, hurried outside to drink from the water fountain or splash water on their burning faces. Kogure Kiminobu, the vice-captain of the team, went to Ayako to discuss some matter about the team, especially about Sakuragi Hanamichi's progress. Akagi Takenori, the captain of the team, along with Miyagi Ryota and Rukawa Kaede, stayed on the court for extra practice. 

Mitsui Hisashi, on the other hand went to sit in a corner to rest for a while. His stamina wasn't like what it used to be when he played junior high basketball and when he earned the title MVP. Besides, he has his left knee to think about. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered all that had happened in the past two years. 

He injured his knee in a game and he couldn't play for a while, missing out the start of the basketball season. Anger and resentment took over his whole being. He was looking forward to taking Shohoku High School, an unknown school to the national championships and because of his injury, his dreams shattered. Or so, he thought. His anger and resentment got the better of him and for the following years, he became a delinquent, a gangster. Wasting precious years when he could've just woken up and come back to basketball. 

It took a man whom he admired and respected most to wake him up from his nightmare. The man who is the sole reason why he is in Shohoku High School. The man who told him never to give up. 

He looked from across where he was sitting and saw a Santa Claus-like man talking to Ayako. 

__

Domo, Anzai-sensei…Domo Arigatou…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey! Can't you watch where you're going!" a boy with thick-rimmed glasses called to a red-haired girl running so fast that she bumped into to him.

The girl turned towards the guy behind her. "Sumimasen!" she called out, running backwards.

"Harumph!" the boy grunted waving his hand at the girl.

The girl just smiled apologetically before turning around and continued running in the direction of the school gym.

__

I wonder how oni-chan is doing, Sakuragi Keiko thought smiling to herself inwardly remembering her twin brother Hanamichi who was in the basketball club, trying his hardest to be a sportsman and at the same time trying his hardest to impress the girl of his dreams.

It was three long weeks since she's been to the gym to watch and support her brother practice. A lot has happened during the three weeks including three days of being in the hospital, a week of recuperating at home and a week and a half of catching up on the schoolwork she's missed.

She can vividly remember why she was in the hospital in the first place. Two girls came and attacked her and even though she defended herself nicely and knocked out the girls, she didn't have the great stamina her brother has and collapsed. Not to mention that she was attacked with a knife by one of the girls. 

__

It was a good thing that Hana-kun was passing that way and he's a very responsible brother…, Keiko thought fondly of her brother. Hanamichi told her how he had found her lying on the dark alley. He hurriedly brought her to the hospital and called their mother.

Three days after before she was discharged, she found out that it's not that bad. Her body's just badly beaten up and she needs to rest to heal the bruises on her whole body. The cut on her arm was not that deep, unfortunately, it will cause a scar that will be forever etched in her arm.

The first days at home were spent in a blur. She took the doctor's advice and slept all the time to heal the wounds in her body. From time to time, her mom and her brother asked her who her attackers were but she could give them no answer. She could not bring to tell them who they were. She needs to find out first who that mysterious guy, Mitsui was, who was constantly appearing in her dreams at night. Thus, she's the only one who knows that she wasn't defeated as others thought she was. In fact, it was the other way around. 

__

Mitsui… When I find you… she thought grimly to herself. She didn't know if Mitsui's in the same school as she was but she has a feeling that he does since the girls who attacked her are his friends. She doesn't even know what she will do when she finds him, all she knows right now is that she has to find him.

The good thing that came out the attack was that her brother and his friends treated her with utmost care. If Hanamichi needed to practice late at night and she can't wait for him and because she has to go home as soon as possible the moment school lets out, one of the Sakuragi Gundan will find time to walk her home. After all, no one would dare attack her if they see her with one of the most notorious guys in school.

Keiko smiled at the thought as she remembered how good her brother and the Sakuragi Gundan have been to her ever since the attack. They've stopped treating her as only "Sakuragi's sister" instead they came to know her as the "Gundan's sister". 

*****

Sounds of balls swooshing down the net can already be heard. Panting and trying to catch her breath, Keiko leaned on the door's frame. Her eyes searched the gym for a certain guy with hair as red as hers. Seeing the person she was looking for, she waved grinning and called out in a soft voice, "Onichan!"


	3. Remember This?

****

Chapter 2: Remember This?

Sakuragi Hanamichi was on his way to where Akagi Haruko, his crush, and his friends, popularly known as the Sakuragi Gundan was standing when he heard a soft voice call out.

"Onichan!" the familiar soft voice repeated. 

He turned around and saw a tall girl, about five feet five with hair as red as his. He changed his feet's direction and turned towards the girl.

"Hey, you!" he growled at the red head.

"Hey, yourself," the girl narrowed her eyes at the taller guy in front of her.

"No fans are allowed in here especially if you're a fan of that Baka Kitsune Rukawa!" he said menacingly.

"I'm not a fan of Rukawa Kaede. I'm a fan of the Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi," the girl replied with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

Unable to control himself, Sakuragi burst out laughing. "Nyahahahaha!" he laughed out loud attracting the attention of the whole gym, "Hi, Keiko," he greeted the girl while giving her a big bear hug.

"Hi, Hana-kun," she replied, her voice muffled out in her brother's embrace. 

When Sakuragi let go of Keiko, she saw that the Gundan, along with Haruko, had already approached them.

"Hi, Keiko!" Haruko greeted. "It's nice that you're back here. I was getting pretty lonely, you know. My friends have given up watching the practice with me." Haruko smiled at the girl whom she has befriended through Hanamichi. 

"I figured they would. They're not exactly Rukawa fans, right?" Keiko teased Haruko slightly while receiving death glares from her brother.

Haruko blushed.

"Good to see you Keiko," The Gundan greeted simultaneously.

By that time, Kogure, Akagi and Ayako, along with Miyagi, gathered to greet Keiko. The three are familiar with the girl who is the exact opposite of her brother, especially in terms of being a loudmouth but nonetheless, has the same spunkiness and courage Sakuragi has. All, that is, with the exception of Miyagi who also just came back from the hospital.

Rukawa, being Rukawa, didn't mind the newcomer and continued his practice. Keiko didn't mind, though. She's familiar with the way Rukawa acts. 

"Hey, Keiko! Nice to see you," Kogure greeted the girl warmly. "We missed you," the brown-eyed vice-captain said smiling.

"Right! You're the only fan of this Baka Sakuragi," Akagi roared while teasingly messing up Sakuragi's hair.

"Eh, Gori! She's not my only fan! There's loads of them just waiting for the actual game to see this Tensai in action!" Sakuragi protested, in chibi form while Akagi was still messing up his hair. "Nyahahaha!"

Big sweat drops appeared on everybody's faces as Ayako's famous paper fan hit Sakuragi's head.

"Hi, Keiko," Ayako turned smiling at the younger girl.

"Hi, Ayako-sempai, Kogure-sempai, Akagi-sempai," the girl greeted in return to her seniors.

"It's been a long time, ne? So did you catch up on your schoolwork?" Ayako went on remembering the reason why she hasn't seen the girl for a long time now.

"Yup! Finally," Keiko said emitting a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a clearing of the throat was heard. All of them turned around to see where the sound came from. It came from Miyagi Ryota's direction, who was standing beside Akagi. 

"Ah! Ryochin!" Sakuragi exclaimed remembering that his sister doesn't know who Ryota is while rushing to Ryota's side and pushing him towards his sister.

"This is Shorty!" Sakurai introduced while trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Nani!??" Ryota exclaimed in chibi form at Sakuragi and in turn kicking the chibi Sakuragi in the butt.

"Hehehe… Just kidding!" Sakuragi said slapping Ryota in the back returning to his original mode and laughing. "Miyagi Ryota, sophomore," Sakuragi introduced, "You can call him Ryochin!" 

"This is my sister, Keiko," he continued poking Keiko in the ribs playfully.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I didn't know Sakuragi has a sister," Ryota smiled.

"You wouldn't know it if it wasn't for the red hair!" Keiko answered joking about the Sakuragi family's trademark red hair.

Meanwhile, Sakuragi remembered the other new member who was not in the group. He looked all over the gym and spotted Mitsui who had his eyes closed, resting in a corner.

"Hey, Micchy!" Sakuragi shouted at the senior who had recently joined the club.

__

Baka Sakuragi! What do you want now?, Mitsui thought clearly irritated at being disturbed from the only break he could get. "What?" he shouted all the way across the gym.

"I want to introduce you to my sister!" his teammate answered starting to get irritated that Mitsui wasn't standing up and heading their way. "Come on!"

Sighing, Mitsui stood up and crossed the court to get to where his teammates were standing.

When he reached the other side, he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had long red hair and big smiling chocolate brown eyes. _Harumph…_ _I never thought redheads were beautiful, _he thought grinning inside.

"This is my sister Keiko," Sakuragi began for the second time that day. "And this," he continued starting to introduce Mitsui to his sister, "is Mitsui Hisashi, senior," he finished,

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

__

Nani!?!? Mitsui?!? Mitsui Hisashi!?!? It can't be! He's a basketball player?! I don't believe it! 

But… 

There is no mistaking that he is the Mitsui that the big guy was talking about. He has the same blue eyes…

His hair… I wonder why he cut it? 

He actually looks good.

NANI? What am I thinking about?!? Sakuragi Keiko, stop it! 

Mitsui… What a mysterious guy…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Keiko nodded in acknowledgment at the introduction wondering if Mitsui recognized her.

Mitsui, on the other hand, was oblivious to Keiko's no response and instead, even stuck his hand out for a handshake. Obviously, he doesn't remember who Keiko is, 

"Hi, how do you do?" Mitsui shook hands smiling and vowing to himself that he will make Keiko his girl.

"Uh-huh," was the only response that he got from Keiko, which surprised all of the people around them. 

Mitsui was about to ask her how she was when a shrill whistle echoed through the whole gym signaling the start of the second half of the practice game. The others said a quick goodbye and quickly ran to the court to avoid Ayako's paper fan. Mitsui, however stayed behind.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you and I hope we could be good friends," he stated smiling (again) at Keiko giving a hint that he likes her and that he wants to go out with her some time. He turned his back and was about to go when he heard Keiko spoke to him. Mitsui faced Keiko again

"Mitsui,"she called. She reached out for her left sleeve, inching it up until it reaches her elbows. 

"Remember this?" she said in a barely audible voice raising her left hand flashing Mitsui a look of the long light scar going up from her wrist to her elbow. She looked Mitsui in the eye as if challenging him with only her eyes to answer her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

What the hell?!?

Oh, no!

She's Sakuragi's sister?!?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mitsui can only hold Keiko's gaze, afraid to answer and yet letting his eyes give away what he already knows.

"I thought so," Keiko whispered in an emotionless voice, voicing neither anger nor resentment, just the kind of voice that sent shivers down the spine to whomever's listening.

Then suddenly, as if to save Mitsui from Keiko's stare, Akagi shouted for him. He broke eye contact and rushed towards the court with a dreadful feeling in his stomach.

Keiko can only stare at his retreating figure, her face still emotionless.

__


	4. Reminiscing, Regretting and Resolution

****

Chapter 3: Reminiscing, Regretting and Resolution

It was already 11:00 in the evening and basketball practice had ended four hours ago. Mitsui was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Every time he tried to close his eyes, an image of Keiko staring back at him with those haunting brown eyes of hers appears.

He had wanted to talk to her but he couldn't find the right time. Sakuragi's friends were always by her side never letting her out of their sight. 

A cold feeling ran up through his spine as he remembered the way Keiko looked at him. She knew that HE knew why she got that ugly looking scar that marred her beauty. She recognized him.

It all started as a bet from his then girl friends in the gang with Ryuu and the others. He taunted them that they couldn't beat Sakuragi Hanamichi's sister in a fight and even bet on it. Like the gangsters they were, they (the girls) didn't back down on the bet. 

He gave a hollow laugh that only he could hear since he was the only one home. His parents as usual were at some fancy dinner. He remembered as the girls lost the bet and it was the easiest ¥5,000 he made in his whole life without even lifting a finger.

He sighed.

He also remembered that Hanamichi doesn't seem to know that Keiko knew him from the attack. He was thankful for that even though he does not know why Hanamichi doesn't know about it because it saved him from an untimely death courtesy of Hanamichi himself. 

He sighed again.

There was no doubt about it. He was attracted to Keiko but he knows that he may not have a chance with her after all that has happened. But then again, he must have a chance with her. After all, she didn't tell Hanamichi the connection between them.

He turned over in his bed. He was now lying in the bed facing the wall with lots of posters of basketball players. 

Then and there, he vowed to himself that he would do everything he can to make Keiko fall for him. He would show her that he's not bad as she thinks he is. He would prove to her that he has changed from his gangster days and now he is completely different from that gangster she knew. He would show her that he has matured in the last three weeks. He has grown up after he was accepted again in the basketball club.

__

After all, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _a sensei once told me never to give up. _A smile was playing on his lips as he was finally off to dreamland.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In another part of Kanagawa, inside her dark room, Keiko had a hard time falling asleep. She flicked on the lamp over her head and rummaged the toy box under her bed to find her Walkman. When she found it, she placed the earphones on her ears and turned it on to her favorite radio station. With that she lay on her bed, her eyes closed with the lamp trying to fill the room with as much light as it can over her head.

A sinking feeling was in her stomach. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she had no choice. She was attracted to Mitsui. 

She didn't know that it was attraction that she was feeling the first few days after that attack. She only interpreted the dreams that she had about him and about his blue eyes as the effect of the attack. However, now that she saw him again, it was different. She realized that the dreams she had were a sign of longing to stare at those blue eyes again.

She sighed as her favorite song came on the radio. It was "My December" by Linkin Park. The eerie sound of the song matched her eerie feeling.

She was shocked to see him again at the basketball court, of all places to meet and even shocked when he shook her hands while actually flirting with her! But, no! She just had to make that snide remark of hers about the scar and all that. Now he knows who she is. 

The song finished and another new one came on, although this time it was a fast song. She hummed to the beat of the tune admitting to herself that she did like Mitsui. However, in the back of her mind, she had a plan.

*****

__

I know you like me Mitsui but you're not going to get me that easily. You're not going to get me that easily.

And in that part of Kanagawa, another person had a smile playing on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

****

Author's Notes:

Hi! So do you want me to continue? If yes, please review! By the way, thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic (exactly six of them as of this writing)! To those who haven't put their two cents in, come on guys! Have a heart! Onegai!?!? Arigatou! 

__


	5. Rejection

****

Chapter 4: Rejection

The next day at lunchtime, all the members of the Shohoku Basketball Club ate their lunch just outside the gym's front door. A game was going to be held that weekend and they have to practice every chance they get. Akagi decided that they should eat lunch together then do some passing drills to make full use of the time that they're not doing anything. 

"Nyahahaha! You don't have to worry! As long as you have this Tensai around, we will never lose a game! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi bragged in his usual way while putting spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Do'aho," came Rukawa's usual reply who was a seat away from Sakuragi in the circle. Akagi was sitting in the middle of the two troublemakers. 

"Teme! Kitsune!" Sakuragi growled. "You're just jealous because you're not a Tensai!" Sakuragi added as he tried to lunge at Rukawa from behind Gori's back.

"Yare, Yare," Rukawa's monotonous voice replied in chibi form.

Akagi, as usual, was losing patience at the two who were bickering like little kids. "I'll punch you two," he threatened as he landed each of his fists to Sakuragi and Rukawa's head.

Sakuragi howled in pain in chibi form while clutching the lump, which was already growing. "Gori! You already did!"

The others just laughed at the familiar site in front of them. Sakuragi's always fighting with Rukawa and Akagi's always punishing them. It rooted from Haruko and then as time passed by because of basketball too. They never did get along but the team was already used to it. 

"By the way," Miyagi broke in noticing that his long time crush was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Aya-chan? She is coming, isn't she?"

"Tsk...Tsk… Miyagi you're a lost case!" Mitsui grinned teasing the younger boy who was seated beside him.

"Harumph… You're just jealous because your love life is zero!" Miyagi shot back at his senior.

"Not for long Miyagi. Not for long," the blue-eyed shooting guard smiled secretly.

"Hahaha! You, guys! Yes Miyagi, Ayako-san is coming," Kogure answered good-naturedly from Mitsui's other side. "Now, who is the lucky girl, eh Mitsui?" he inquired with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

Sakuragi, who by now managed to get the lump in his head smaller, smiled wickedly in Mitsui's direction and interrupted his seniors' converation. "Eh, Megane-kun, Micchy's gonna ask my sister to go out with him!" he spilled noticing that Mitsui's cheeks were on its way to becoming red as his hair. 

Even before the first bell rang, Mitsui had tracked Sakuragi down on the First Year's floor. He told Sakuragi of his intentions to ask Keiko out. After all, he didn't want to make anymore trouble especially if it was with his teammate. Sakuragi, it turned out was okay with it. Although, he did make Mitsui's life a living hell since he can't stop teasing his Sempai.

"Nani?!? Mitsui-san, you're gonna ask Keiko-san to go out with you?" Kakuta who was in Keiko's class said unbelieving. 

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Mitsui answered in a suspicious tone.

"Ah… Not really… But I've heard from the guys in my class who wanted to ask her out that she wouldn't go out with anyone," the freshman explained.

"Told you Micchy. Keiko's a very picky girl!" Sakuragi interrupted again.

"She'll go out with me!" Mitsui said airily. _I'll make her fall in love with me…_

Just then a shadow was cast upon Mitsui and the other basketball players sitting outside. The person who owned the shadow was standing behind him. "Who'll go out with you, Mitsui-sempai?" Ayako's cheerful teasing voice was heard.

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi exclaimed happy to see his 'Aya-chan' that hearts started to appear where his eyes were before. He turned around and stood up to greet the manager.

"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi said turning into chibi form, his cheeks blushing as the same color of his hair as he saw that Ayako was not alone. He did what Ryota did as sign of respect.

Just then, they saw a flash of red hair and Keiko appeared from behind Haruko. "Hi, guys!" she greeted cheerfully. 

The others returned her greeting while Mitsui _also _did what Ryota and Hanamichi did. "Hi, Keiko," he greeted somewhat timidly as the other members exchanged knowing glances behind Mitsui's back trying hard not to burst out laughing for this was the first time they saw the reformed gangster act timid.

For the second time around, Keiko just nodded her head in acknowledgment, not even uttering a single sound. And for the second time around, the other members of the club including Hanamichi was surprised by the action. Only Mitsui seemed unfazed by what she did, after all he was expecting her reaction to be that way.

Kogure, being the sensitive one in the group ushered the others whom had already finished their lunch, inside the gym to give the three couples some privacy. Even Akagi was ushered in by Kogure.

Ryota and Ayako went their separate way, away from the other two couples since it was known that the two were in a 'mutual understanding' stage but not yet a couple. Haruko on the other hand, who was only Hanamichi's friend, talked to the red head as they walk toward the gym. Keiko was then left outside with Mitsui. Both were staring dumbly at each other. Keiko, a little uncertain why they were left alone there and Mitsui being dumbfounded to even utter a single letter.

Keiko decided to break the silence between them. "Look, I don't know what's happening and why they all left all of a sudden but I am assuming that you want to talk to me or else you would have gone inside. Am I right?" she started impatiently crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her right foot on the ground.

"Ah! Hai!" Mitsui answered embarrassed that he was caught off-guard.

"Well?" impatience still evident in her voice.

"Umm…," the former MVP stammered. He never remembered acting this way before in front of a girl. Usually he was cool around girls. Then again, this girl is different from the others. He has never asked a girl who got in trouble because of him on a date. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out and see a movie with me tomorrow after practice," he finished all in one breath.

A look of shock came across Keiko's face, which was hard to miss, but in an instant was already gone. She knew that he likes her but she didn't expect that he'd ask her out the very next day they were introduced to each other. She composed herself and looked coolly at Mitsui and replied the word that Mitsui was dreading to hear in a flat voice, "No.".

"No, I won't go out with you," she repeated coldly, her arms still crossed across her chest and her right foot tapping the ground.

"Why!??" Mitsui questioned although he knew partly the reason why. However, this did not stop him from asking her why. 

"I don't go out with gangsters," Keiko replied glaring at the taller boy in front of her.

"Excuse me?!? Am I hearing right? And may I add that you are friends with one of the most notorious gangs in school?!?" Mitsui narrowed his eyes, his voice getting louder because he doesn't see any relevance in Keiko's excuse since she does hang out with one of the most notorious gangs in school. _K'so! She's just trying to make this hard for both of us._

"And may I also add that my friends don't attack innocent people?" the girl shot back her brown eyes full of anger, her voice getting louder as Mitsui's did. 

That did it. It was like an arrow that pierced Mitsui's body. He was silent for a few seconds. Then suddenly his voice grew soft and he whispered in a soft voice, "I didn't attack you. My friends did and I'm sorry for that. Onegai, reconsider?" Mitsui stared straight into her brown eyes his blue eyes pleading for her to take back her previous answer. He reached out his left hand to take Keiko's right hand in his.

Keiko was again shocked by his actions and she lowered her eyes so she can avoid his gaze. She didn't expect that she'd get an apology from him, after all, he was right. He didn't do anything to her. She's just mad at him because that night that she was attacked, she saw kindness and softness that she can't believe can be found in any guy, much less a gangster who made a bet that involved another person being hurt. 

"Whatever," she mumbled squirming her hand so Mitsui will have to let go of her. She turned her back on him and was about to go when she suddenly turned to face him again, "Please tell my brother that I'll watch practice after school lets out," and with that she started to run away from him.

Mitsui sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Mitsui debated with himself if he was going to follow Keiko. He heaved a sigh again. He decided to talk to her later when she comes to the gym after school. He'll try his luck then.


	6. Another Bet

****

Chapter 5: Another Bet

Author's Notes:

Hi, minna-san! I decided to put my notes here at the beginning of the chapter unlike the others. Just a reminder, this is set even before Hanamichi learned to shoot under the basket and way, way, way before he learned to shoot from the outside. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! And as I've always said, have a heart and review! Onegai! 

========= 

"Hey, Keiko, catch!" Hanamichi called out to his sister who was standing at the half-court line watching him shoot three-pointers. He threw the ball a little too hard but nevertheless, Keiko jumped and grabbed the ball, as it was about to cross the half-court line.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Keiko-san that was wonderful! You jump as high as your brother does!" Haruko said walking to where Keiko is, clapping her hands, amazed at the girl's jumping ability like she felt about Hanamichi's jumping ability.

The three were in the school's gym. Haruko and Keiko were there to support their brothers and friends (not to mention crushes) while Hanamichi was waiting for the others since he got out early than the rest of his teammates.

"Thank yo--," Keiko replied to Haruko's praise but was cut of by her brother's loud voice.

"Nyahahaha! Of course, Haruko-san! She's a Sakuragi after all!" Hanamichi said in his loud voice facing Haruko, blushing furiously. 

WHACK!

Ayako's famous paper fan hit Hanamichi's head. 

"OW!" Hanamichi howled, rubbing the spot where Ayako's paper fan hit. "What did you do that for?!?" he complained only to find out that Ayako was striding towards where Keiko and Haruko is standing.

"You're good. I saw how you reacted to Sakuragi's pass exactly as I stepped out of the girl's locker room," Ayako commented the already blushing girl who had never received praise like that before.

"Thank you, Ayako-sempai. Hana-kun's right. It comes naturally, I think it's in the genes," Keiko replied modestly.

"I know! Why, don't you try shooting the ball into the hoop?" Haruko said excitement on her eyes. Obviously, the captain's sister loves discovering "new" talents.

"Huh!?? But I've--," Keiko started, thinking that the idea was absurd since she, like her brother, does not know anything about basketball when she was cut off again, this time by the beautiful manager.

"No, buts! Come on! Just give it a try!" Ayako said coaxing the younger girl while pushing her near the penalty line with the help of the enthusiastic Haruko. "Just jump and give it a flick."

Hanamichi, who was by then completely forgotten, decided to join in on the conversation, he too, walked to the penalty line with the three other girls. "Ah! You can do it Ko-chan," he encouraged his sister while calling her her nickname at home. "After all, you're the Tensai's sister! I'm sure a _little_," he encouraged while giving emphasis to the word 'little', "of my genes rubbed of on you! Nyahahaha!" he finidshed giving off one of those heart laughs that is so infectious that Haruko and Keiko started joining in his laughter.

Unfortunately, Ayako, who has spent a lot of time hearing the adorable redhead's hearty laugh, was already getting tired of his loud ways. Hanamichi got another whack in the head, courtesy of Ayako's paper fan of doom. "Go, on!" Ayako urged as Sakuragi's moans were heard from the back.

Keiko dribbled three times then caught the ball on its fourth bounce. She posed for a jump. She jumped. She let go of the ball and then…

THUD!

Her "flick" was a little to hard, evidence that she has the same energy as her brother does, and the ball went straight. So straight, that it landed on the back of the hoop's board.

Everyone sweatdropped. It was also pretty obvious that not only did she have the same genes as her brother does when it comes to jumping, but she also has her brother's ignorance to basketball.

"Eh… Don't mind! Don't mind!" Haruko cheerfully said as she grabbed another ball from the rack where they placed the balls. "Here! Try again," Haruko gave the ball to Keiko.

"I don't think it's a good idea," the redheaded girl replied sheepishly and somewhat embarrassed at what happened to her shot. She grinned lamely Haruko.

"Nonsense! Your brother was much worse than you are when he started. What with all the headbutts he gave the board…," Ayako trailed off remembering the first time Hanamichi came to the team. "I mean he's still no good now, but still there was an improvement, even though it was little," Ayako oblivious to the smoke coming out of Hanamichi's ears continued, holding her two fingers apart with only a half centimeter's distance, emphasizing her point.

The two freshmen girls just giggled at what Ayako said.

"NANI!?! Ayako, you know I'm much better than that! This Tensai has just yet to show his power to the people," the embarrassed protested. He peeked at his senior and saw that she was getting out her paper fan that he hastily changed the subject. "However, Keiko, since you're my sister, I'll lend you some of my secrets so you can at least become half of what I am on court!" he rushed to his sister's side and grabbed the ball from her.

"Baka," Ayako whispered under her breath, smiling inside at the cute site before her and Haruko. Hanamichi was trying to teach Keiko all the knowledge he has about shooting (as if he has any) to her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

I wonder if she's there already…, Mitsui thought to himself as he was about to step from the boy's locker room, already in his training gear. He heard dribbling sounds from inside the gym and was startled that someone got ahead of him to the gym to practice. He thought he was the first one to arrive. 

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, a voice that he longed to speak to him in a loving way said, "Oniichan! Are you sure that what you're teaching me is right?!? I mean that was the twentieth time that it went wrong! There must be something wrong!" the voice betrayed the frustration in the owner's voice.

He stepped cautiously inside the gym and saw the Sakuragi twins. Hanamichi was obviously teaching his twin how to shoot. Keiko on the other hand, not only had frustration evident in her voice, but it was also written in her face. It was obvious that she hasn't made even one successful shot. From behind the twins, he saw Ayako and Haruko trying their hardest not to laugh at Hanamichi who obviously knows nothing about shooting in the inside inasmuch as his sister does not.

"Bakero, Sakuragi," He called attracting attention to him. Four pairs of eyes turned to him. Two, were implying the message that they're happy to see him, one is full of shock and the other one full of anger that if looks could kill, Mitsui would be dead by now.

"Hell--," Mitsui greeted, never having a chance to finish his greeting because in that instance Sakuragi kicked him in the butt.

"Nani, Sakuragi!!! Why did you do that?" Mitsui cried angrily, as he was about to land a punch on the taller boy's stomach.

"You dared to call the Tensai a Baka! How dare you!" the redhead replied ready to strike himself, even if Mitsui is his senior.

WHACK!

WHACK!

Ayako's paper fan hit the two. "Sumimasen, Mitsui-sempai," the girl who had no mercy as to hit her senior apologized, "It's not nice to fight especially since you promised Anzai-sensei not to fight again." She turned towards the redhead and growled, "And that goes for you too!" 

"Harumph!" Sakuragi mumbled then decided to quiet down because it would not do him any good if he fought in front of Haruko.

"What I was saying is that you're stupid to try to teach Keiko how to shoot when you can only do dunks and lay-ups yourself," Mitsui grabbed the ball from the redhead's hands and went to the three-point line. He jumped then threw the ball gracefully. The ball landed into the net with a swishing sound. He grinned at his successful shot and turned to look at Keiko, still grinning. He met Keiko's eyes. Keiko, startled, averted her eyes to her brother's direction to avoid his stares.

"Nani?!? Are you saying that you can teach my sister how to shoot better than when the Tensai taught her?!?" Sakuragi howled incredulously which made Mitsui turn around towards the fiery redhead. Sakuragi's eyes were full of anger and it was obvious in his eyes that he was trying his hardest not to loose his control or else he'll get another whack in the head.

"I didn't say that, you did," Mitsui teasingly pointed out.

"HAH! I'll make a bet with you that you couldn't teach Keiko better than I did!" Sakuragi spat the words out, not even consulting his sister who has to play a big part in yet another bet.

"You're on! Tomorrow, 8:00 in the morning at the basketball court on Cherry Street," Mitsui smiled inwardly to himself. He strode over to Hanamichi. "Let's shake on it! Loser treats the winner to dinner!" he held out his hands for Hanamichi to shake. _Yosh! I'll be able to spend time with Keiko tomorrow! _

And with that, the bet was sealed.

Ayako and Haruko can only shake their heads in amazement at what was happening before them.

Meanwhile, Keiko was thinking of ways to kill her brother when they get home. She knows that there is no use protesting because she'll just give in to her brother's puppy dog eyes, which by now, he has perfected. _Baka, Oniichan! What in the world did you get me into this time?!? _She then realized that someone was hovering over her. She looked up and saw Mitsui looking smugly at her a victorious smile playing on his lips. 

Keiko sighed in defeat mumbling, "Hai, Hai,…". _Tomorrow's going to be a looooong day…_


	7. Basketball Lessons

****

Chapter 6: Basketball Lessons

"Harumph!" Keiko impatiently grumbled pacing back and forth on the court. "He's late!"

It was fifteen minutes past 8:00 and Mitsui Hisashi still hasn't appeared.

"Aw, come on, Keiko! So what if he's a little late? Don't blow your top of just because of that!" Hanamichi, who was already shooting some hoops while waiting for Mitsui consoled his already distressed sister. "By the way, I heard Mitsui asked you out on a date and you turned him down. What was that all about?!?" 

"Long story…," Keiko trailed off not really up to tell her brother all that had happened.

Suddenly, as if to save Keiko from Hanamichi's questions, the six feet blue-eyed basketball player appeared, panting, obvious that he ran all the way. "Hey, you're early!" he greeted smiling at the twins. Sakuragi returned his greeting, still shooting hoops while Keiko was still standing there, her eyes narrowed at him.

"No we're not. You're just late!" Keiko growled at the taller boy.

"Sumimasen, Princess Keiko," Mitsui drawled mockingly, his blue eyes holding Keiko's stare.

"Why, you!"

"Oi! Stop bickering! Let's start! You have until 4:00, Micchy! If she can't make a decent shot, and I know she won't because you're a poor teacher, you have to treat me to dinner!" Sakuragi passed the ball to Mitsui who caught it easily.

"All right!" the shooting guard agreed to the terms.

Just then a familiar voice was heard calling, "Ohayo, Sakuragi-kun, Keiko-san, Mitsui-sempai!"

"Haruko-san! Ohayo!" and a certain redhead blushed, his eyes becoming heart-shaped.

"Ohayo, Haruko!" the other two greeted.

"So, how's the bet coming on?" the sweet girl asked the three.

"We haven't started yet because this Baka just arrived," Keiko pointed in Mitsui's direction.

"Ouch! That hurts, my Princess!" Mitsui teasingly acted as if he was insulted by Keiko's words. 

He stole a glance at Keiko and grinned at her only to be met by death glares. "Don't call me Princess," the redhead girl said in a flat voice glaring back at him.

Haruko giggled at the 'cute' way that Keiko and Mitsui acted towards each other. "Well, I have to go. I have some errands to do for my mother," she explained.

"Nani?!? Haruko-san, this Tensai will leave this two lovebirds alone and help you in your errands!" Sakuragi volunteered, jumping at the chance to spend a day with his 'Haruko-chan'.

"But, but…" Keiko complained as her brother was already leading Haruko away.

"Eh, Micchy! Don't cheat and take care of my sister!" Sakuragi shouted as he and Haruko disappeared around the corner.

Mitsui grinned at the idea that he has Keiko all to himself until 4:00. Until then, he has to make his move. He stared off into space as he silently celebrated his luck.

Mitsui was snapped out of his own world when he heard Keiko's voice say, "I'm going." Keiko was already walking towards the exit of the court when he thought of a reply.

"Hah! You mean you're saying that you don't care if your brother loses the bet?" Mitsui countered back.

"I don't care about that stupid bet that you made," Keiko was still walking showing no sign of stopping. "You have no right to include me in this immature way of yours to prove that you're superior."

"Hah! You're just scared to spend some time with me alone," Mitsui taunted behind her back as he played with the ball, throwing and then catching it with his right hand.

In a flash, Keiko was in front of him. She caught the ball that Mitsui threw as it was still in the air. She passed it to him hard. Mitsui winced at the impact.

"I'm not scared," Keiko said in a grim voice.

Mitsui grinned at his success. "Then let the lessons begin."


	8. Mitsui-Sensei VS The Princess

****

Chapter 7: Mitsui-Sensei VS The Princess 

Author's Notes:

Hi, everyone! To tell you guys the truth, I was about to cut the chase and end this story when I wrote chapter 6 because no one reviewed chapter 5 but then I received the reviews from **super rookie **and **Cherry Blossoms Kaorin** that I decided to make it a little longer. Hope the readers won't mind though since I'm having fun writing this (because Mitsui is my favorite) as much as I hope that you guys are having fun reading this. By the way, this chapter contains some basketball stuff and I'm not really a pro so please bear with me. Well, thanks again and please review.

* Special Note *:

Hey, **doujin**! What's up!? I'm really flattered about your reviews, I mean you have three reviews up! I hope you like this one too, okei?!? J 

=========

"Okay, stand right over here," Mitsui started as he led Keiko to the penalty line. He then stood beside her, on her right.

"Okay, then, what am I supposed to do?" Keiko said impatiently as Mitsui led her to the penalty line.

"Patience, my Princess, patience!" Mitsui admonished smirking at Keiko.

"I told you over and over again, stop calling me 'your' Princess!" Keiko frowned at him clearly irritated.

"Harumph! You know if I'd know any better, you're just doing this to spite me, or maybe get back at me. Deep down inside, you couldn't resist Mitsui Hisashi's charms," Mitsui said nonchalantly. He dribbled the ball and then threw it into the ring. The ball hit the rim of the net, circled and went in.

"Whatever," Keiko mumbled turning her head to the left to hide the deep shade of red forming in her face at being caught off-guard.

However, Keiko's reaction to his statement was a little too late and Mitsui saw the blush forming in her _kawaii _face. He smiled._ She looks so cute when she blushes! _Sensing her uneasiness, he decided to start the lesson. He's not really after winning the bet but he's after winning the trust of Keiko and he has to do that before the clock ticks 4:00. Winning the bet, for him, would just be a bonus. "All right! Let's start!"

Keiko snapped her head back to look at his direction. "Okay. The sooner this is over, the earlier I get home."

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"Hah! That's for me to know and for you to find out! Now, didn't you tell me that were going to start?" a twinkle appeared in her chocolate brown eyes, innocently flirting with the older boy.

Mitsui did a double take. _Nani!?!? Is she flirting with me? _He didn't expect that answer from her. Her answer was smooth and full of confidence. However, he regained control of himself, not letting Keiko know that he was loosing his cool just to be within touching distance of the redhead. 

"Okay. First of all, are you right-handed or left-handed?," the shorthaired senior questioned.

"Right-handed."

"All right then, hold the ball like this," he held the ball in a position wherein both his hands are behind the ball. His right hand was slightly higher than the left one. "When you jump, flick the ball using your right hand. The left hand just supports the ball." 

He handed the ball to Keiko. "Now, you try it."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"K'so! It didn't went in!" Keiko said frustrated as she threw the ball and it only hit the rim of the net.

"Oh, come, on! Don't get so frustrated! You're actually improving, you know. You and your brother are both fast learners," Mitsui called out from under the net where he is standing to get the ball then throw it right back at Keiko.

The last shot that Keiko made was her fifth try. The first, like the one in the gym, went beyond the backboard. The second throw was too short. The third and fourth hit the backboard. Finally, the fifth hit the rim of the net.

Mitsui threw the ball to Keiko. She positioned herself and then jumped. She flicked the ball and like her fifth try, it only hit the rim of the net. He heard Keiko sigh as she was waiting for him to pass the ball to her instead he went and brought the ball to her.

"Here," he said as he handed her the ball. He went behind her back and surprisingly began softly massaging Keiko's shoulders. "You're too tense. Your form is good but you need to loosen up."

He heard Keiko give a soft moan from the pressure of his hands on her shoulders. He shuddered as he realized how close he was to Keiko. He just wanted to reach out to her and kiss her with all the passion he's got on her soft red lips but he tried hard to resist the urge to do so. Mitsui knows now isn't the right time to do that. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She likes the feel of his strong callused hands on her shoulder. It was so good that the moan that she was trying so hard to keep inside finally found its way out. Her heart tells her to just whirl around and kiss him but her mind tells otherwise. Her mind tells her to step away from him.

As if reading her thoughts, Mitsui stopped the free massage that he was giving her. Again, a barely audible moan escaped her lips as his hands separated from her slim shoulders. He got the ball from her hand and their fingers touched. Their eyes met. Both saw the unspoken longing in the other's eyes. However, Mitsui Hisashi has other plans on his mind and he turned his back on her and said, "Okay, let's do this the other way."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He went behind her back. He then shifted the ball to his left hand and slipped his right hand through Keiko's waist. He shifted the ball again to his right hand and took hold of Keiko's right hand and placed it on the ball where it should be. His right hand was on top of Keiko's right hand. He did the same with their left hand.

Keiko gulped when she what he was doing. She felt that all her plans the other night to make him suffer was slowly draining away. All she wanted to do was to tell him that she really likes him.

Suddenly, Mitsui's voice broke the silence between them. "We're going to do this together until you get the feel of it. I'm going to count to three and when I reach three, we jump, clear?"

"Crystal," she answered.

"One… Two…Three," the two of them jumped. Mitsui supported Keiko's right wrist. He guided her hand and when the time was right, he flicked the ball, his hand still on top of Keiko's. The ball flew smoothly and landed on the hoop perfectly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"That was good," Mitsui praised from under the net. After three shots, of guiding her, he had let her go. Keiko was practicing shooting all on her own, and she was good at it. Mitsui strode over to where she was and handed her the ball.

Keiko turned to him and smiled a real genuine smile. "Yeah, it was. My brother lost the bet."

"Nah… You can always tell him that you didn't learn anything. You know, turn the table around so he'll win."

"No way, he'll be a little pissed off because you won but he wouldn't like it any better if he found out that I actually learned something and tried to cover it up just so he could win. Besides that would be cheating and didn't he tell you not to cheat?"

An awkward silence followed Keiko's statement. Mitsui was at a lost for words. He was actually looking at the big clock behind the goal post. It was already 3:45 and in 15 minutes' time, Keiko would go home and the bet is over. He would never have Keiko alone anymore.

Just then, he felt soft warm lips pressed against his own. He realized that Keiko was kissing him. Puzzled and yet not wanting to let go, Mitsui kissed back. He felt Keiko's hands creep up to his head and toy with his hair. Sensing this as a sign that it was okay to reach his hand out and hold Keiko too, he enveloped his hands around Keiko's waist. 

When they broke off for air, Mitsui asked her, "Why did you do that?" Their eyes met as he waited for her answer. 

"Do what? Kiss you? Because I wanted too."

"So…"

"So all I'm saying is that I'm sorry for acting like a baby and hiding my true feelings for you from you. It's just that I wanted you to suffer, well maybe not suffer but cringe because of what happened but the truth is I really like you ever since we first met."

Mitsui closed his eyes as he remembered the time they first met. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. For everything."

"That time that we met, I thought to myself that all your good looks are wasted into a jerk like you," she explained timidly, still not averting her eyes from him and boldly facing his blue eyes. "But I was wrong. You're good inside too. You're an angel after all," she whispered her last words as tears started to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

Mitsui wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. He then silenced her with a sweet gentle kiss. "If I'm you're angel then you're my heaven. I love you with all my heart, Sakuragi Keiko."

"I love you too Mitsui Hisashi," Keiko answered back as Mitsui enveloped her in a big bear hug. They did not notice that the clock was already ticking 4:00 and that a pair of chocolate brown eyes belonging to a certain redhead had witnessed all that had happened for the past 15 minutes muttering to himself, "It's about time that you two got together… K'so! That means I have to hunt the Gundan tomorrow to borrow money for Micchy's dinner! Baka Micchy…"

Author's Notes (yep! again!):

Wahhh!!! I didn't expect that it would end in this chapter! Well, don't worry! I'm working on an Epilogue! You'll read that too, won't you?!? Onegai! J 


	9. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Author's Notes:

Waaahhh! This is the end of my story, 'You're an Angel After All'. I want to thank all of those who reviewed my fic, and if anyone is reading this that hasn't put their two cents in, well, what are you waiting for?!? I hope you guys like this last installment * sobs *as much as I had fun writing it 

* takes out handkerchief and blows nose *. Well, till my next fic, Ja! J 

P.S. If there's anyone out there who has ideas for fics and are too tired to write it in a story form or has any request for any pairings whatsoever, contact me! I'll be happy to do it since I'm experiencing writer's block right now. All credit goes to the person who has the idea although, I 'll place the story under my name, okei? J 

=========

Keiko sat quietly on the stairs that lead to Shohoku's front entrance. It was already Friday, two weeks after she and Mitsui got together and she was waiting for him, Hanamichi and Rukawa to finish up their practice so they can have dinner together. 

Since the time that Mitsui and her have been together, a lot has happened. The team has won their first game against Miuradai High and they are getting stronger and stronger especially now that Sakuragi was fast improving his basketball skills. In addition to all that, someone has found a new love…

Suddenly a hand covered her eyes and diverted her thought away as a familiar husky voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

"Cut it out, Micchy! You're wasting our time! Let's just get a move on 'coz I'm starving!" Hanamichi's loud voice echoed through the silent night as he impatiently reprimanded his senior who was again, flirting with his younger twin.

Mitsui whirled around to face Hanamichi, uncovering Keiko's eyes in the process, and said in an annoyed tone, "Baka Hanamichi! I was just playing around with my girlfriend," a note of pride was in his voice as he turned towards Keiko to smile at her, "You don't have to be super protective of her, you know."

Keiko, blinking her eyes, smiled at Mitsui and Hanamichi. "Hisashi's right, 'Oniichan. It was just harmless flirting…" she trailed off as Mitsui reached his hand out to get her backpack from her (Sumimasen, I just couldn't resist to put my two cents in in this part! Mitsui's such a gentleman, isn't he? J ).

Then as if on cue, a tall guy with icy blue eyes appeared behind Hanamichi and muttered his trademark quote, "Do'aho," to the fuming redhead.

"TEME, KITSUNE! How dare you call the Tensai a 'Do'aho'?" Hanamichi turned to face the barely shorter basketball player.

"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered again as he grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him outside in the direction of the restaurant that they were going to eat in. "Leave the two lovebirds alone and focus on me," he said in his quiet voice but not before he gave Keiko a quick wink.

Keiko caught the wink and giggled. _Who would have thought that the mortal enemies, Hanamichi and Rukawa are really secret lovers? Oh, if only his fans know! She would definitely pay big money to see the looks on those girl's faces when they found out that their crush is in love with the same gender as his! _Nevertheless, she knows that won't happen because only she and Mitsui know about the secret rendezvous. 

She remembered the shock she felt when Rukawa suddenly approached her out of the blue and told her how he felt about her brother. He asked her not to tell anyone but Mitsui was rounding the corner at that moment and heard everything that was spoken between the two. The two, helping the lost 'Super Rookie' in his troubles, played matchmaker and viola! Hanamichi also confessed his true feelings for Rukawa. She and Kaede, has since become good friends and the two often convince their boyfriends to go out on dates together. 

Mitsui smirked at the sight of the two. "Shall we go follow them then? Before Hanamichi eats everything at Danny's?"

Keiko giggled again. "Let's go!"

They walked beside each other while Hanamichi and Kaede walked in front of them. Hanamichi was pestering Rukawa to come to the upcoming school dance in a very loud voice while Rukawa's being his usual self, remaining quiet.

"Oi, come, on Kitsune! Go to the dance!" Hanamichi persisted, calling Rukawa his favorite nickname for him.

"No," came the flat reply.

"Why not?"

"I don't like to."

"Won't you come for me?" came the pleading reply.

'Maybe. I'll think about it," and with that Rukawa silenced Hanamichi with a kiss.

=========

Keiko giggled again at the sight before them. She just loves to see her brother and his boyfriend act so sweet with each other. It's a nice change from the usual bickering she saw at practices as their cover-up. 

She and Mitsui are ten paces behind the other couple to give them privacy and to have some of their own. Suddenly, she felt Mitsui's callused hands slip through her own. Mitsui squeezed her hand tight in his own.

"I love you," he suddenly whispered quietly.

"Wow!" Keiko answered in surprise. Mitsui never ceases to surprise her. "I love you too but where did that come from?" 

"From here," he told her as he pointed to his heart. "I just wanted to say it to you again so you won't forget," he smiled at her and squeezed her hand once again.

Mitsui turned to the couple in front of them and teasingly called to Hanamichi, "Hey, Hanamichi! Give Rukawa a break! I bet the reason he doesn't want to go to the dance with you is because you suck at dancing!"

The fiery redhead turned towards the couple behind them and answered Mitsui back, "Ha, Micchy! The Tensai is a great dancer! Just you wait and see!"

"Yeah, right!" Mitsui taunted back.

"NANI?!?" came the redhead's reply.

"Shut up, Do'aho," Rukawa joined in.

"TEME, Kitsune! You didn't even defend me from Micchy! Are you saying that you're agreeing with him?"

"Yare, Yare!" Rukawa's monotonous reply came.

Mitsui laughed.

Keiko can only shake her head smiling. "Knock it off, guys! We're already here."

"Yosh! Food! Food! Food!" came the starving Hanamichi's voice.

Mitsui turned towards Keiko and their eyes met. The two burst out laughing at Hanamichi's crazy antics.

"Hey, slowpokes! If you don't move faster, I'll finish all the food and won't even leave you a single bite!"

"Ah! No, Hanamichi! MATTE!!!"

~ OWARI ~


End file.
